Caged
by ElfinKat
Summary: Fourth installment in my songfic series:“The Land of Confusion”, followed by “Don’t Lose my Number” and “Ice Queen”. Much is revealed in this installment.


**Spoilers:** Chamber of Secrets

**Summary:** Fourth installment in my "Songfic Series". First came "The Land of Confusion", followed by "Don't Lose my Number" and "Ice Queen". In this fic we learn what happened when Ginny was captured and who her captor is. We also learn a little of Ginny's past and how she and Draco came to be a couple. We also get some hints on what is to come in the next fic or two.

**Disclaimer:** If I were J.K. and owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fanfiction now would I? I also wouldn't be writing songfics if I owned these great songs that I use. This song "Caged" belongs to a great band called WithinTemptation. I think that's all the disclaiming I need to do other than the idea for this fic was my idea.

**Author's Note: **I would like to take this time to thank my reviewers since there are so few (and were on DA, which no longer accepts songfics). Rosie Sinistra, Amber, keysersoze, Agent Bambi, Lexi the Great, Starshine, Blaise Zabini, Ginny_Weasley, Lizyrd_Malfoy, sirius white, MrsSpongeBob333, and Amber! Now then, this is pretty much the original version of this fic that I found in my notebook. This will most likely be re-written when I get to it.

Caged 

When she awoke she was no longer in the carriage, but in a dark, oval room. Her ankle was still chained but she had been cleaned and warmly dressed in someone's old black robes. She looked around to see a trapdoor above her, meaning she was probably underground. This was also hinted at by the fact that the room had no windows and it was relatively cool though not nearly as cold as it would be if she were outside.

Warm soup was in a bowl before her. As she began to drink it another trap door across the room opened and a woman came in carrying a bowl of steaming water and several clean cloths. She was tall and possibly slightly older than Ginny herself. She had long, raven black hair and slanted black eyes. Ginny gasped as she realized this woman was Harry's first love, Cho Chang.

"It's about time you woke up," she said, mildly cheery seeing Ginny eyeing the soup suspiciously. "Don't worry, kid. I wouldn't poison you when I could have killed you on sight back in Scotland."

Ginny didn't listen but began searching out with her mind for her wand. It was in Cho's pocket. "Where am I?" she asked.

"In my secret storage chamber under my home. Yes, you are now our prisoner," she teased seeing Ginny's cheeks flush with her Weasley rage. "I can help you though, if you'll do something for me."

"That all depends on your request DeathEater," she replied icily.

"You were familiar with Tom rather intimately, am I right?" she asked with a gleam in her eye that Ginny wasn't able to define. 

These are the darkest clouds 

_To have surrounded me_

_Now I find myself alone caught in a cage_

_There's no flower to be found in here_

_Not withering_

_Or pale to me_

_Everyone with a friendly face_

_Seems to hide some secret inside_

A pain came to her then, a pain of her mind and heart. She'd felt the pain of the _Crucio_ before and it was nothing like this. These were old wounds reopened as she began to remember her first and fifth years at Hogwarts. Her first year she thought she had been friends with Tom and helped him open the Chamber of Secrets. The pain of that betrayal was horrible, but it was nothing compared to her fifth year. 

She had been exploring the corridors when she stumbled upon another entrance to the Chamber. Curiosity had compelled to explore this new passage. It wasn't until she was standing in the middle of the large open area that she realized she was once again in the Chamber. Grief and fear froze her where she stood. She remembered the pain she had and caused as well as that that she could have caused and knelt down and wept.

It felt like ages before she felt cold arms around her. She turned to see a young boy, not much older than she. She mistook him for Harry without his glasses, not being able to see the longer nose and violet eyes through her own bleary ones.

She turned in and held him close, crying and babbling about how much she didn't know, how much she couldn't help it. He comforted her with his honey-coated poison before telling her who he was. Yet he claimed he was sorry and would make it up. He told her he loved her…

The seduction began then and there.

It all started out as mind-blowing lovemaking. She didn't know when she began to realize exactly what she was doing and with whom. All she knew is that no matter what her mind screamed her body wouldn't listen. He was controlling her again. She could feel her life slipping away along with her control over her mind. She eventually got to the point that all she hungered for was his vile touch and the lies from his mouth. Only the smallest part of her mind that was left feared that she might never be found. That she might never escape. Or worse, that she might eventually not want to escape and no one would care.

He told me he loved me 

_While he laughed in my face_

_He just led me astray_

_He took my virtue_

_I feel so cold inside_

_Sorrow has frozen my mind_

One day as her last feeble hold on her mind was nearly lost to despair; a bright light entered her vision. The Chamber had been opened. 

'Harry,' she thought, 'Harry has finally come to save me again!'

But the figure that came through the door brandished a huge sword. The wielder of the sword was not Harry; the sword was not that of Gryffindor. Her 'rescuer' was none other than Draco Malfoy with a large gleaming sword encrusted with emeralds.

'Draco? Dumbledore must have made an offer that he couldn't resist.'

The fight was over very quickly, for all that remained of Tom Movolo Riddle was the ghost of a memory. A ghost that still had considerable power, but power that had been wasted trying to transfer himself into her body. Yet none of this changed the fact that her hero was no longer The Boy Who Lived, but this stuck up, slimy, sleezeball. 

'Draco, my hero? He can't be! He despises me, my family, and everything I stand for, but here he is killing ghost of the old memory of his father's master. What kind of sword can kill a ghost anyways?' These were her last thoughts before she passed out. 

For some reason when she woke up in the infirmary he was sitting beside her bed asleep. Piles of both their books were stacked haphazardly in the surrounding area. She looked to her other side to see her parents and three of her brothers: Fred, George, and Ron.

"Welcome back, dear," her father said startling her.

"How long was I gone before you found me?"

"Nearly a week."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Four days."

"Is mom ok?"

"Yes, I think you can see that for yourself."

"Dad?" Ron mumbled, waking up.

"Shhh, she's awake now, son."

"Ginny!" He cried sitting up to hug his sister. "We missed you so much. God, if it hadn't been for that prat Malfoy going through one of the tunnels that even the 'you-know-what' didn't know about and Harry was searching everywhere and me and Hermione and Mum and Dad and we were so worried and Mum and Dad won't let me beat him but me and the twins are gonna be here and…"

"Ron, you're rambling dear," came Mrs. Weasley's soft, caring tone.

"Sorry mum, sis…" he blushed.

"That's enough," Cho said removing her hands from Ginny's temples, when they had gotten there Ginny couldn't tell.

That was how she and Draco had come together. It wasn't exactly a loving relationship, but there was something that held them together, somehow…

Tears were streaming down her cheeks again. If she kept up she was going to dehydrate. She couldn't trust anyone anymore. Everyone she cared about in any way was gone now. It took her a few more moments before she noticed Cho holding her and telling her that it was going to be ok.

"I can help you," Cho said as Ginny finally came to her senses.

"How? No one knows where he is unless they're just really high up in the ranks. Besides, he's so powerful, how could I of all people hope defeat him in the state I'm in?"

"I do, let's just say I'm a little favorite toy of his. He's on the top floor of this very building. Not at the moment of course, but you get the idea. This is his prison for you. If you try to escape, you'll find hundreds of wards all set up to keep you in. I am the only one besides that other snake of his that knows how to take them off." Cho assured her.

"I'll stay here then. Give me five days and a plan and I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure? You'd probably just die."

"This is all we have left. I won't have another chance to at least go down in battle."

With this left said, Cho left Ginny with her dark thoughts of what was to lie ahead.

_My heart is covered_

_With thoughts entangled_

_How could it ever have felt so real?_

_Is there a place more lonely than I feel within?_

_Could I have seen?_

_Could I have known?_

_I just took it as the truth_

_Everyone with a friendly face_

_Seems to hide some secret inside._

_He told me he loved me_

_While he laughed in my face_

_He just led me astray_

_He took my virtue_

_I feel so cold inside_

_Sorrow has frozen my mind_

_Always there to remind me_

_To keep me from believing_

_That someone might be there_

_Who'll free me and never leave me._


End file.
